lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelia White
Angelia White is a New Zealand mutant in the X-men Lovelyverse. She is a student at Xavier's School for the Gifted, owner of and writer for White Books and occasionally help the X-men on missions. Angelia ended up at the school after her Uncle decided he couldn't handle her anymore. After her younger sister's mutation manifested he left her at the school also and gave up guardianship of both making them year round students. Appearance She originally had white blond hair and blue eyes but they changed to blue hair and purple eyes due to her using her mutation on them. She is shorter than average and quite thin. Personality Angelia is generally a really friendly person, however she is also very stubborn and emotional. She is overprotective of Dorothy her younger sister since she is the only family she has left. She has her angsty moments like most teenagers and has a habit of shutting herself away from others when she's upset. Biography Birth Angelia was born two and a half months early after her mother was rushed into hospital. Angelia was not expected to survive the year due to respiratory distress syndrome and intraventricular hemorrhaging. Dispite these difficulties and spending the first year of her life in an incubator she survived and only had minor problems during her childhood. Childhood Angelia was the third of four children and as the quite child she was almost always forgotten by her parents. She only had a handful of friends but had a close realationship with her sisters, Aria and Dorothy, to balance it out. She was bullied horribly by her peers because of her small size and her emotional state and when the bullying became too much her parents enrolled her in fencing classes. Because of her talent for fencing she went on to learn many other forms of swordplay and even learnt how to make her own. Unfortunately this merely gave her a distraction from the bullying instead of a form of self defence since she refused to fight back. As she grew more cofident the bullying turn physical and she and her sisters were eventually pulled out of school and sent elsewhere. The damage however had alre ady been done. Angelia suffered from PTSD, repressing the memories of the bullying at her first school. She attended two other Primary Schools (Elementary School) where she was also bullied but not as much. Teen Years Angelia didn't discover her powers until she was 13. By Chirstmas that year she had purple eyes and blue hair instead of her natural blues eyes and blond hair. When she started Tahuna Normal Intermediate she made several good friends, Lucy Palmer, Rebecca (Becca) Blake, Alegra Turner, Paul Fitz and Jerry Lewis. They were in the same syndicate and Paul and Becca were in her class. They were all choir students and won both the yearly Talent Show and the Lipsync compitition during their time there. They started the same High School and were immediately seperated. Angelia, Allegra and Nero were all in the same Band 1 class while Allegra and Lucy were in one of the Band 2 classes, Lucy in the other Band 2 class, leaving Paul in a band 3 class on his own. During Third and Fourth Form they participated in Chior, Dance Group, Stage Challenge and the School Show. Angelia's sister Aria joined the little group during this tim e being the youngest Fifth form student at the school. Fourth Form In the middle of Fourth Form four major events happened in Angelia's life. Her Brother and Cousin dissappeared on thier OE. They were backpacking through Holland at the time. No trace of them were found and since there were no bodies people believed they ran away. Soon after this Angelia and Paul started dating. Allegra discovered she was a mutant shortly after her 14th Birthday in the middle of PE. Her mutation was Superhuman Speed which appeared during a game of dodge ball between Band 1 A and Band 2 A. She was kicked out of home and and spent weeks being bullied by her peers before she jumped in front of a car. After she recovered she was sent to live with her Aunty in Spain. In the month after Allegra jumped in front of the car Nero admited to Angelia that he was gay and that he liked Paul. He also admited he was a mutant with the ability to see and read aura's. Family Loss Shortly after Angelia's 15th birthday her and Aria were invited to perform at a concert with the Choeur Magique Choir that was composed of the best singers out of their school's Special Choir. Schools from across Otago were invited. The entire family went and stayed with friends and drove home the next night. They took the coast road and when they reach Brighton a drunk driver came speeding around a blind corner and knocked the car off a cliff. Only Angelia and Dorothy survived and were sent to live with their Uncle, Jack Humpreys. Just before they left New Zealand Angelia broke up with Paul who she had no contact with after that day. 2012 Coming soon... Powers and Abilities Empathic Immunity A form of Psychic Shield that prevents people playing around with her emotions. Know one knows about this, not even Angelia though she does suspect as she is immune to Nikon's power. When someone is causing large amounts of pain it makes her dizzy. Molecular Manipulation Self-Molecular Manipulation: '''The user can manipulate their own molecular structure to achieve a variety of different effects including shape shifting and size manipulation. '''Shape shifting: The power to shift the form of one's body. Size manipulation: The power to change the size of oneself or others while preserving body proportion. Molecular Combustion: The power to cause molecules to speed up causing the desired target to combust. Freezing: The user can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder; user may become capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. Molecular Deceleration: Users of this ability can slow an object or organism's molecules to slow down, to give the appearance of time slowing, putting the object/organism at slow motion. Molecular Immobilization: The user can make an object or organism's molecules freeze in place, giving the appearance of time stopping. They will be capable of freezing select objects, and freezing part of a person whilst leaving the rest of the body in motion. Additionally, the ability will allow them to stop multiple objects at one given time, even freezing an entire scene. Elemental Manipulation: Users can control and create the basic elements of nature. (Earth, air, fire and water) Elemental Transmutation: The power to change or alter the chemical compounds of a substance by mentally rearranging its atomic structure Matter Manipulation: The user can manipulate matter. Matter is anything in the universe that has substance and mass (physical form) so this superpower grants many, many abilities, reaching from molecules and atoms, right though cars, buildings, etc., to even planets and other astronomical features. Density Manipulation: User has the ability to control density, mass and solidity of given object or part of the object (including themselves). They can increase and decrease any and all these factors as they will. Intangibility: The ability to pass through solid matter. Flight: The power to fly without any outside influence Healing: Users can cure broken or withered plants, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases. Limitations: Angelia needs to be able to see what she is doing. Internal injuries need to be exposed so she can see what is injured. Broken bones and cuts are easier for her and she can't heal bruising, swelling or illness at all. She needs to concentrate to do this and she can potentially kill anyone she is helping. Creation: Power to create anything and everything from nothing.' Limitations: She needs to know what it is she's making. EG she can make swords from thin air because she knows what they look like and how they are balanced etc. If she wanted to make a gun she would have to take one apart and put it back together and learn how it works first. She prefers to make things out of already existing thing though.' Destruction: The power to unmake and destroy anything, everything and everyone to total and utter nothingness. Opposing force of Creation. Disintegration: Users cause molecules to lose cohesion. Some can make matter fall apart, others may wipe away beings on a molecular level. A dangerous ability, in that it may even revert matter into pure energy. The effect is induced by a variety of means, such as thought, touch, or energy waves. Angelia's way is her pulling the molecules apart. Shatter: User is able to make objects shatter regardless of their hardness or condition. Limitations: This power doesn't usually work on living beings. Melting: User can liquefy objects/organisms by causing the molecules merge together and thus lose total physical cohesion. Viscosity depends on the object being liquefied; if it has a high water content then the object could become completely water like liquid. If the object is rock like or inorganic, then it will become a thick and mud-like liquid, while metal would become like mercury. Limitations: Cannot be used on living organisms. Physical Restoration: The power to restore physical structures to optimal condition. Limitations: She needs to know what it looked like and how it worked before it was broken. She cannot restore organic things. Weapons Swords Angelia uses a varity of swords both to train and while fighting. She is a master swordswoman who has been training with them since childhood. Her Density manipulation allowes her to move faster than average and makes her blows stronger. She generally forms swords out of her bracelets. Darts Angelia can use her powers to create metal darts out of her bracelets. While they only cause minor damage they are effective at causing a distraction. Trivia *Angelia loves color *Her birthday is on the 31st of October, Halloween *She is Master Swordswoman *She speaks a little bit of several languages, French being her focus *She is afraid of losing her sister, spiders and bats *She is technically a dual citizen of New Zealand and America because her Mother was American Angelia5.jpg Angelia1.jpg Nikon's Sketch.jpg AngeliaPainting1.jpg Angelia3.jpg AngeliaChild.jpg Category:Character Category:X-men